


Silence is Golden

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Character Death, Getting Together, Harry and Desmond are 3 years apart, Jealous Desmond, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What if Harry had known Desmond Miles, an Assassin, in his fourth year? An Assassin that blends with the shadows and not be seen. Yet Harry sees him. How would things have turned out?I don't own anything, all rights go to their rightful creators.
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote this based on the prompt: Character A just wants some peace and quiet. Character B won't give it to them. This makes Character A take drastic measures. Character A is going to be Desmond, while Character B will be Harry.
> 
> So, this is what I came up with and I quite loved writing it. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Silence is Golden – Chapter 1 (How We Met)**

Harry had never been so glad that he had met Desmond in his life. Because he was his ticket to get away from the Dursleys.

Normally he would be on his way back to his relatives' home back in the muggle world. And that would have led to another summer of misery. Something he was sure his family did on purpose. Not that he was surprised by it, they hated him on pure principle. And those feelings were returned.

So, to find that he had an alternate vacation plan was good news for him. Yet he was positive that this would be the first time that a non-Assassin would be visiting this place. From what Desmond had told him, it had been used by British Assassins for years.

And that had been something new. Assassins and Templars? It made no sense, but it was starting to with everything he had seen that year. But not only had Desmond surprised Harry, but he had surprised the young Assassin as well.

Desmond had never been noticed once during his stay at the castle. But he had been recognized by a 14-year-old Gryffindor. He hadn't really known what to say at the time except this:

"You can see me!?"

Harry had given him a disbelieving look, "well, obviously. You're right there and pressing yourself into that wall isn't helping you."

Desmond had looked back and repeated, "but you can see me?" As if he couldn't comprehend what he had just said. Looking back, it was a bit funny.

Harry nodded slowly, this had to be a joke.

"I can, but... I mean, I can shut my eyes if that helps your pride any."

Harry hadn't known it at the time, but Desmond had this ability to blend in with the shadows so that nobody saw him. So, the fact he could had really thrown him off. And Harry was glad it had.

"You're not supposed to see me!"

Harry thought it had sounded more of a whine and had scoffed. He was already dealing with being forced into the tournament and now this… That was before he was dragged by the arm to an area that had been more secluded. He had been so surprised that he let him.

"You don't understand, you aren't supposed to see me. No one is."

"What? Like some invisible charm?"

"It is similar to the disillusion charm, yes," Desmond confirmed.

And that was how the friendship between them had started. Harry had started to seek out Desmond whenever he could and tried to see if anyone actually saw him. And little by little he could understand why it sort of freaked Desmond out some. Well… that was an understatement, it had freaked him out by a lot.

Harry never really found out why that was. But he felt like Desmond probably had some suspicions about it. Though he would find out one day.

And it eventually got to the point where they started dating. And Harry knew exactly who he wanted to take to the ball.

* * *

"Be visible, just this once…" Harry pleaded one night.

Desmond looked suddenly unsure. To be that open and seen in a castle full of students and possibly Templars?

"Do you rather see me dancing with someone else?" Harry pressing, knowing it would have a reaction.

"And see someone run their hands over you!" Desmond snapped. "Who do you take me for?!"

"My boyfriend," Harry gave a cheeky grin.

The assassin rolled his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked hopefully.

"If you think I'd allow someone else, you got another thing coming…"

"And you wouldn't be the boyfriend I fell in love with if you didn't," Harry gave a grin.

That actually drew a blush out of assassin. He honestly felt the same way. He had never met another person… or wizard. That was able to draw these protective feelings out of him. He assumed he never had any, seeing that his father never really displayed any love towards him. So, meeting Harry was a total shock to him. For one, he could see him. Though he had a strong suspicion that he may have the Eagle Sight. Though it was weird that he wouldn't be part of the British Brotherhood, if that were true. Unless nobody never knew, and you couldn't be told if you don't know.

Desmond assumed it would be just that meeting. But they kept meeting and running into each other. Research could be hard work and he needed access to the Hogwarts Library for this mission of his. He did have wizarding blood, but he had been tutored personally by the Brotherhood. Not like his parents would have done it, they never cared. The urgent call from the British Brotherhood was the best thing that could have happened to him. For one, he got away from that hell of a family. And two, he met Harry.

And before he knew it, he had started to fall… hard. He hadn't wasted any time in asking Harry. And here they were, Harry now asking him to go to this… ball. He didn't like the idea of having everyone to see him. You never knew who was there and watching. But maybe it was worth the risk. And he rather run someone with a blade than someone else go with Harry. Not that he would… he did have tenets to follow after all.

And this way, he made sure that Harry Potter was off limits.

Once thing was for sure, his Gryffindor dressed up good. His robes were hugging him perfectly that showed off his form. And he may have done something if there hadn't been a crowd around him. Though that didn't stop him from drawing him into a kiss.

Harry grinned, "I thought you didn't want to make a scene? That the less attention you had was better."

"If you really think that I can't resist you, you need to get your head checked," Desmond snorted but let Harry take possession of his arm.

Walking Harry down the aisle with the rest of the champions wasn't the hard part. The hard part was being able to stare into his eyes while dancing with him. He had taken the lead, because it would have been a disaster if Harry tried to lead the dance.

How was this Gryffindor able to make him feel vulnerable? He had been an Assassin for all of his life, despite that he had neglected some of that for a few years. But nobody said the life of a wizard and Assassin was easy. And yet, he didn't think he minded this. Which was ironic, because he didn't like feeling unsure about something, because then it was likely a mistake would be made. And typically, a mistake meant your death.

But he didn't care as he twirled the young Gryffindor back into his arms.

"You realize, if they didn't know before. They sure do know," Harry commented.

"Good!" Desmond replied before sealing their lips.

An applause had been made at the end of the dance.

"Well it nice to finally meet the legendary Desmond," a young woman's voice spoke.

Desmond turned around to see a pretty teenager in a silk, blue dress. She had someone dressed in red robes at her side. He thought the colors clashed but it seems Durmstrang was all wearing those robes to this dance.

"Hermione Granger, nice to know that Harry does like to talk about me," he grinned upon seeing the blush on his boyfriend's face.

"Desmond!" Harry complained.

"Does Harry least mention me?" she grinned.

"Least a few thousand times a day… usually about you saving his life or some other minor thing of the day."

Hermione snorted, "least its good to know he doesn't exaggerate about my character. I figured I least should have the honor of meeting my best friend's boyfriend."

"It certain is nice to finally meet his best friend. But I believe that a certain someone owes me the torture of another dance," he remarked.

"I wouldn't let go of this one, Harry. Sounds like he means business," she grinned.

Harry had just been blinking and watching as his boyfriend and best friend conversed. Though he internally denied that he didn't talk about Desmond _that much_. And for once he didn't mind getting dragged back to the dance floor, despite his previous reservations about hating to dance.

If Harry had not met Desmond, he was positive that he would have hated that night. But the truth was, he did meet Desmond. So, it became a night that he treasured.

* * *

Harry knew that Desmond hadn't been pleased ever since he heard what the clue in the egg is. Though he had known exactly what the screeching was since the first time he opened the egg. Was that a perk of dating someone who was seventeen and probably had gone through everything imaginable.

Though Harry had probably realized that pleased wasn't the best word to use to describe what his boyfriend was feeling. He hadn't mentioned what was on his mind, but Harry had gotten used to reading Desmond and his moods. It made him wonder if Desmond had figured out what was going on. But had decided not to fill him in on it.

He had mix feelings on that and he didn't want to believe that was true. But he had also been the one that gave him the idea of what to use in order to breath underwater.

"A necklace? Really?" he had said one morning.

Desmond rolled his eyes.

"You realize the Assassins have been in possession of priceless artifacts for generations. Unless you want to get gills or learn a charm that you're not ready for. By all means, go right ahead," he snapped.

Harry ducked his head, "sorry."

Desmond brushed a hand down his face, "no, I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to snap."

Harry leaned forward and kissed him on his lips, "you're under stress. I'm not going to be offended and run away crying."

Desmond snorted, "cute."

"So, it'll really work?"

Desmond nodded, "It holds centuries worth of charms and rituals on it. And it has been tested, so you can breathe water like you do air. It won't actually activate until it detects the water. The Bubble-Head Charm is too risky. If you're not careful, you can pop your bubble of air and you'll drown within minutes. And I doubt you want to have gills for a little bit. So, it ensures you're safe."

"And you'll be there?" Harry asked, eyes hopeful.

"I'll be around," Desmond hinted with a grimace.

"Seen?"

"We'll see…" he revealed.

"Fine with me, Hermione hasn't been so bad but that's because she knows I'm not doing this blindsided," Harry said.

"She has your best interests at heart. And if what she says is true, I don't blame the girl for it," Desmond responded.

Harry did the immature thing and stuck his tongue out at him.

Desmond narrowed his eyes at him, "I'd stick that tongue back in before I decide to do something to it."

"Is that a promise?" Harry leaned towards him.

"Do you want it to be?"

One thing was for sure, they didn't do much talking the next few hours.

* * *

"You knew, didn't you?" Harry asked once Desmond stopped sputtering up water.

He had just rescued his boyfriend from the Black Lake, since he was his chosen _treasure._ They had been the first ones to make it back to the surface. The pendant still clung to his neck. He had placed several towels over his shoulder. He had two over his own as well.

Desmond didn't start talking until he had cast a privacy ward; he didn't trust these wizards.

"What kind of Assassin would I be if I didn't protect you? Plus, I couldn't let someone else be picked for your _treasure_ ," Desmond spat the word treasure out.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"What would you have done? You would have gone into a panic and I can handle myself just fine. And I didn't see a point in making you worry more when I don't need to. Did I have to let myself be seen? No, but some things are worth the risk for and you are one of those," Desmond said calmly.

"I want to be mad at you…" Harry grumbled. "But you make it impossible."

"Comes with keeping you safe, love," Desmond grinned.

"And this has nothing to do with if you weren't picked as my treasure?" Harry teased.

Desmond looked disgruntled at that. No doubt that had crossed his mind and could be a reason why Desmond allowed himself to be seen. Harry couldn't help smiling at that, the fact that Desmond could get jealous over him.

Harry gave him a kiss, "don't get me wrong, I am glad it was you. But there is no need to be jealous, I'm with you, aren't I?"

"I'm not jealous," Desmond instantly denied.

Harry kissed him again, "keep telling yourself that."

He snickered when Desmond just glowered at him.

* * *

Desmond knew something was wrong the moment that Harry had touched the Triwizard Cup for the final task. For once, the pendant that he had let Harry _borrow_ had gone off. And it wasn't that Harry had forgotten to give it back. Because he had tried, and Desmond had refused on the matter.

Considering the number of protective enchantments on it, he rather Harry wear that than not be protected. And he could probably craft one, but it didn't get any better that one that had lasted for centuries. Not to mention that he may have forgotten to tell Harry that it had a set of various tracking charms.

But he had been glad of them when it started to alert him. And it wasn't long before he had a location to disapparate to.

His eyes widened at the sight of the pudgy man that forced Harry at the winged statue. He had been tracking Pettigrew for ages and he had never been able to find him. He had never figured out why he kept getting out of his grasp. But he was not going to let his chance slip away from him. He let his blade unsheathe from his forearm at the perfect moment and watched it spring from his casing.

The wizard or rather, Templar crumbled to the ground. But his eyes were no longer on him, they were on Harry. Knowing that he was probably covered in blood, he blasted what was keeping Harry prisoner there.

"Thanks," Harry gasped. "You weren't joking when you said you were an Assassin."

"You're not mad?" Desmond gaped at him.

"You killed the traitor that's been responsible for my parents' death. Bit ecstatic if I'm being honest," Harry responded.

"He's responsible for more than just their deaths. But perhaps that is a tale for another day."

"How did you find me?"

"The pendant, it has several tracking charms embedded into the jewelry," Desmond commented.

Harry's hand went to his neck, "I'm glad you insisted."

"As am I. Let me vanish this blood, I don't think you wizarding folk would take that too kindly. Then I am going to side apparate you back."

Harry snorted, "that's putting it lightly." But he watched fascinated as the blood slowly vanished from his robes and arm. Even the blood on the blade itself was gone.

"Take my arm."

* * *

Desmond had made it appear that Harry had won the tournament, and nobody had known he or Harry was at the Graveyard that night. And unknownst to the both of them, had prevented the resurrection of Voldemort for just a bit longer.

And so, it had been made a big deal that a fourteen-year-old was the winner of the Triwizard Tournament and the winner of 1,000 galleons.

But Harry hadn't cared about those facts. Especially not when he was boarding the train to return back to the muggle world. And had that been a depressing thought. Then he saw the last person he expected, he assumed he had already apparated.

Desmond watched as the Weasley Twins walked away, shock was written all over their face. He knew what Harry just did and his respect for him grew. Those two redheads were definitely amusing, and he could already imagine what they could do now. Though they never saw him, he made sure of it.

He couldn't say the same for Harry, he always saw him.

"You did a good thing; I say it'll do them some good. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I kind of want to see what they'll create."

Harry met his lips in a quick kiss, "I didn't need it. And they needed it more than I ever would. And I have to say, I agree with you."

Harry's green eyes then looked up at him, "I thought you had to apparate back?"

Desmond grinned, "I thought I could entertain my boyfriend by riding the train back with him. It is the least I could do."

Harry felt the grin on his face get wider at that. The notion both surprised and delighted him. Whatever he had expected, it had not been this. If anything, he had assumed he was there to say goodbye.

But as each hour passed, Harry felt the return back to the Dursleys more prominently than before. And that definitely hadn't been a happy thought. It was going to be another few months of hell while he waited to go back to Hogwarts for his fifth year.

Except, he didn't know someone had alternative plans until he got pulled back.

"Desmond?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Desmond raised an eyebrow.

Harry frowned at him, "where else? I always have to go back to the Dursleys every summer."

The assassin shook his head, "not this summer. This summer, you're coming back with me. Even if I have to drag you."

Harry crashed his lips to Desmond's.

"When were you going to tell me?!"

Desmond shrugged, "I thought it be a nice surprise for you. And that family of yours is lucky I don't pay them a visit. A few curses to their backside may even improve their personalities."

Harry's lips twitched at that. Besides the very intense feelings he had for the Assassin beside him. He had never been gladder to have meet someone in his life. And it had all started because he wasn't supposed to see him. Maybe one day he may even have enough nerve to tell Desmond he loved him. But that could always wait.


	2. Better Uses for the Day

**Silence is Golden – Chapter 2 (Better Uses for the Day)**

It was one thing to know that your boyfriend was an Assassin of an ancient Brotherhood. But it was another thing to see in person. And that was what Harry was seeing constantly. Maybe not the killing part. But every day he saw people with robes of different colors passing through. And he had seen Desmond's robe, he wore it constantly. Though he knew that he preferred a pair of jeans and hoodie.

But for the most part during his stay with Desmond, he had been getting his work done. Which was a lot easier when you had access to your books and homework. And that had been one of the first things he noticed about this place. The number of books and knowledge they had was enormous. Though he did see it was organized in a different way than he was used to. He could definitely say it was bigger than the Hogwarts Library, which he didn't think was possible.

"If you think this is impressive, you haven't seen the Main Hall," Desmond commented.

"What?! You have more?"

Desmond smirked, "of course, this is just my personal library."

"How many is there!?"

"Here… not sure, I lost count several years ago. I say a few thousand or more," the Assassin shrugged.

Harry's eyes bugged out at that number. A few thousand? Just how many books did this place have? Though maybe on second thought, he didn't want to know. And he knew a lot of the books were magical, seeing that Desmond had directed him to the ones that would help with his homework. That had been finished in the first month, mostly.

Harry spent majority of his time following Desmond around the place. Though he did like visiting the training ground. And noticed a lot of them were mock battles. Sometimes it was with magic, other times it was hand to hand combat.

And he did get to see the Main Hall that Desmond had referring to. And he had to admit that his boyfriend was right. There had to be millions of books stored there, maybe even more. Though he had noticed there was a lot of scrolls.

"Do they collect books?" Harry asked.

"They do. As far as back as I remember they have. Though the older ones are protected by magic and a copy is made so the original is not damaged. I say they have collected them back as far as the first Assassin. Which was before the time of the Hogwarts founders," Desmond replied.

* * *

It was after Harry had passed the Training Grounds that he asked Desmond something.

"Is that why you still carry a sword," Harry asked one evening.

"It is handy to have incase magic does fail me. Though typically most Assassins do prefer the blade we all carry. Most of it is because of tradition and magic is more detected than a blade. This way they can't track our magical signature. And this keeps us well hidden and protected. If needed, I may use magic for restraining reasons. Or they could be like me… and like the feel of a blade in my hand…" Desmond explained.

"And that has nothing to do with the fact you can't witness them dying, unless you have a sword or blade?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Desmond leaned in and kissed his lips, "can you really blame me?"

"Perhaps, but I would have had to deal without the satisfying death of that traitor. Though I don't think I would be able to handle it on a daily basis."

"That's why I'm the Assassin, love," Desmond replied. "Now I believe you still had Transfiguration homework."

Harry groaned at the reminder; he had been postponing that essay for over a week now. Trust Desmond to know about that one.

"You have OWLS year, what would dear Professor McGonagall say," Desmond teased.

Harry threw a dirty look at him.

* * *

Harry would definitely not say what happened that day was his fault. He would deny it for all to hear. But maybe… on some small scale it may have been… And there may have been a part of him that felt frustrated.

He had been bored for what felt like hours. And Desmond had got caught up in some task that he was researching.

His desk was piled with several books with some paper to the side.

Harry didn't know what exactly Desmond was trying to research on, but he had been at it for hours. And so, he started sighing… loudly… if Harry could see Desmond, he would have seen his eye twitch at that.

"Harry…I need to concentrate…" Desmond said, practically glaring at his boyfriend.

"You've been at it for hours…" Harry complained.

Desmond did look slightly guilty at that. But he felt so close to finding his target. He had been trying to find them for months. And they were supposed to visit one of the wizarding villages today. So, he may have gotten caught up in his work. But he still wanted to finish it.

"Harry, I'm very close to finding out where this Death Eater has been hiding. Just give me a bit, okay?"

The sighing continued and then popping noises started.

Desmond was at the verge of calling it quits, so his tone may have sounded a little exasperated, "if you don't shut that mouth up, I'll make you shut up." So maybe he wasn't the only one that was frustrated.

"You may have to be more specific…" Harry replied, his voice now filled with lust.

"You'll definitely be doing some different noises than that," Desmond growled before getting up. To hell with finishing this work, that could be done later.

Harry hadn't been very far away to begin with. But he made a noise of surprise at being pinned to the wall. It felt like forever since he last done this. He didn't even care about some wizarding village they were supposed to go to. He wanted Desmond… and now…

Desmond sought out his lips as his hands grasped at his hips.

"How was I ever able to resist you…" Desmond whispered.

Desmond began to lick up a trail around Harry's ear. The moans were music to his ears. He placed a firm hand where he felt a forming erection in Harry's trousers.

"Is that want you wanted? To be able to feel it in the morning?" Desmond's voice was dark with lust.

Harry couldn't muster up an answer, only a groan.

Desmond placed another kiss on his lips before placing light bites around his neck. If there was one thing that he was glad for about magic, it was the ability to vanish clothes. With a flick of his wand he vanished Harry's shirt to the other end of the room. He wanted to pull those trousers off him personally.

So, while Desmond hand's roamed Harry's now bare chest, his body arched against Harry's, still fully clothed. So, now, both bulges were resting against another, despite the clothes that separated them. The itch to move was hard to resist.

Harry groaned when he felt Desmond finally move. It felt good but he wanted it without clothes. With a spare hand he yanked at Desmond's trousers. Because if Desmond did anymore, it felt like he was going to explode and he rather that happen when he was inside of him.

Desmond snorted but complied with the silent request. He peeled both their trousers and flung them somewhere in his room. Along with their boxers so that he could fully feel Harry.

Harry was fully hard, and Desmond was matching him, though he did have a few inches on him.

Desmond twisted a hand behind Harry and ran a finger between his cheeks. Most of it was to tease Harry on what was to come.

Harry let out a moan into Desmond's shoulder as he fought not to cum just yet. But he could feel his cock jerking, desperately wanting release. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off on that. He rather felt than saw Desmond drop to his knees. Oh no… he wasn't…

Harry gasped as he felt warm lips sucked around his cock. It was already tingling everywhere, and pressure was starting to build. He couldn't even warn Desmond before he released into his mouth.

His breaths were now coming in gasps.

"I knew you wouldn't last, turn around," Desmond ordered.

Harry couldn't even muster up words to retort to that. But slowly turned, placing his full weight on the wall. He didn't think he could stand without it.

The Gryffindor could feel Desmond hands trail up his legs. Going up to his back before going back down to rest on his arse. He let out a groan when Desmond squeezed his cheeks.

"Fuck… Desmond… don't make me wait…"

Desmond grinned, though Harry couldn't see it.

"You wait… I would never."

Harry couldn't even respond to that because he then felt a tongue reach his entrance.

"Fuck…"

Desmond didn't even comment, he kept up the trail around his entrance before slowly trying to breach him. At first it was just his tongue and this he felt a finger. But he was surprised not to feel the burn or stretch.

"Lubricating spell," Desmond said as if expecting the question.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut and just focused on Desmond trying to prepare him. He still felt impatient, but he knew that Desmond would lecture him later if he tried to argue against what he was doing.

At first it was just one finger, then became two, and then three. It was when he felt Desmond withdraw and spread his cheeks that he knew what was coming. The prepping didn't hurt or burn. But the initial breech of Desmond's cock did. But it was a burn that Harry greatly appreciated.

Harry moaned, as if saying finally. He could feel him entering slowly, inch by inch.

Desmond hands then moved to Harry's hips. And without warning, he withdrew before slamming back in.

Harry was already trying to hold onto the wall, needing some type of placement for his hands. He couldn't even manage a moan. Though there were plenty of them that followed. He couldn't remember the last time they had sex like this, but he had missed it. Practically meeting Desmond for every thrust.

He was practically panting, when he wasn't moaning of course. If the wall hadn't been sturdy, he would have been afraid it would collapse. But it took the brunt of the both of them. And if Harry hadn't already cum, he definitely would have by now. Because he could already feel it building again once more. There was no way he would have lasted this long otherwise.

Harry's fingers tightened as felt Desmond's thrusts get faster and faster. No doubt he was about to hit release himself. And he hoped to Merlin there were silencing wards on his room as he cried out. Ropes of cum shot out from his cock and were now staining the floor.

Very slowly did Harry feel Desmond withdraw from his entrance, he could feel it leaking. He couldn't think more of it because Desmond was now dragging him into a kiss. He could taste his own cum on his lips. It was interesting… but not disgusting enough to break the kiss.

"Think we can still make it to the village," Harry grinned at him.

Desmond had an amused smile while shaking his head.

"Let's save that for another day, you wear me out."

He didn't even bother to grab his discarded clothes. And waited as Harry joined him in bed before curling an arm around him. He was definitely going to enjoy this summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this at the beginning of this month and forgot it was there until I was flipping through one of my notebooks, jotting down new ideas for writing fests. 
> 
> I felt SOOOOO bad. But here it is. I still have no idea how I managed to forget about it. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
